la historia de dos hombres
by loveless the dark
Summary: Yuki escribe el ultimo libro y nos los lee para despues suisidarse por que, como , que paso, un dolor que no desaparese aunque pase el timpo
1. la historia de dos hombres

**Hola a todos esta historia es creado por mi pero el que la cuenta es Yuki espero sus reviews de lo que piensan esta completa advierto los personajes no son míos el fic que esta aquí si lo es bueno sin mas preámbulos aquí esta mi historia **

**La historia de dos hombres**

**(El quiso protegerlo pero fu al contrario)**

Antes de suicidarme e irme con mi amado les leeré el último libro que e hecho contando nuestras vidas los momentos felices los tristes y los románticos solo quiero leérselos espero que presten atención aunque no les importe pero yo quiero que sepan lo verdad cuanto nos amábamos aunque el libro no tenga nuestros nombre como protagonistas los que nos conocen lo entenderán y sentirán el dolor que me dio al perderte aunque dudo mucho que lo comprendan y sufran lo que me esta pasando

El fue la única persona que aunque yo lo despreciara y abecés lo hiciera llorar me amaba y nunca me abandono asta ahora

Cuando no esta con migo lo comprendo, comprendo lo mucho que me ases falta mi querido Shuichi

Este libro te lo dedico para que sepas que te amaba con toda mi alma pero en ese momento no te pude proteger tu arriesgaste tu vida por mi y yo te lo había prometido que yo siempre te protegería pero ya que no estas no tengo a nadien a quien proteger no tengo motivo para vivir ya no soy nadien sin ti , tu me mostraste la luz y me sacaste de aquella cárcel que todos llaman hogar con tigo tuve esperanza de ser libre y era feliz solo de pensarlo aunque abecés no lo demostrara

(Lo siento es que las lagrimas caen de mis ojos solo de recordarlo si como la lluvia no para así están mis lagrimas que corren una tras otra sin fin)

Aunque abecés no lo demostraba yo era feliz

Antes de morir les leeré la historia que me izo feliz y a la ves me destruyo

POR QUE…. por que los humanos somos así después que perdemos algo cualquier cosa después que no esta nos damos cuenta que sin esa cosa por mas insignificante que fuese no podemos vivir

Sin el yo no puedo vivir, en este mundo por que el se había convertido en mi mundo

Bueno el libro se titula (historia de dos hombres) pero como refrán (el quiso protegerlo pero fue al contrario). Eso fue lo que yo quise hacer pero fue al contrario

Bueno no les quitare más tiempo, y no quiero retrasar mi muerte así que comenzare. **(Auto: el libro será leído con los nombre reales pero los personajes del libro son diferentes) **

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**La historia de dos hambres**

**Capitulo: 1 **_**"El encuentro" **_

_**(Sorpresas y encuentro casual)**_

_**Ase dos años dos hambres se conocieron nadien sabe si fu obra del destino o solo casualidad lo único que sabemos es que estaban destinados a estar juntos **_

_**Era un día soleado el sol resplandecía con fuerza y las nubes parecían algodones esponjosos gigantes, los pájaros cantaban era un día prefecto **_

_**Un joven de la alta sociedad (que tenia por nombre Yuki Uesugi) salía de una mansión para dar un paseo por los amplios jardines, cuando estaba caminando mira hacia la calle y vio a un joven de cabellos rosados (que tenia por nombre Shuichi Shindo) el quería quitar su mirada de el pero no pudo y empezó a notar que tenia una cara de niño y se veía muy dulce y tierno **_

_**Yuki: dios que estoy pensando ¿?que me pasa **_

_**Pero el joven de rubios cabellos se acercaba más y mas al joven aunque no quería pero las reyas de la mansión lo detuvieron como si estuviesen una cárcel sin poder salir, encerrado y lejos de la realidad **_

_**Del otro lado el viento acariciaba los cabellos rasados del joven asiendo una escena mas tentadora, el joven estaba leyendo una hoja pero desde la distancia de la mansión no se podía diferenciar lo que leía **_

_**Cuando el joven se levanta la hoja que leía se va volando y llega al jardín de la mansión.**_

_**El joven corrió por la hoja y cuando llega no la podía alcanzar, en sus ojos se notaba la tristeza al parecer el escrito era muy importante Yuki se le acerca y toma la hoja **_

_**Shuichi: ha…. Que suerte me la puedes pasar es que se me callo por accidente (sube la cabeza sonriendo) **_

_**Cuando Shuichi cruza la mirada con aquel joven de repente se quedo sorprendido no pudo dejar de mirar aquellos ojos que con los rallos del sol brillaban **_

_**Yuki: hola por supuesto **_

_**Cuando oye asa palabras reacciona **_

_**Shuichi: ha… gracias **_

_**Yuki: escribes poemas **_

_**Shuichi: (se sonroja) ha… si **_

_**Yuki: yo soy escritor. Ha lo siento soy un maleducado mi nombre es Yuki Uesugi un placer conocerte **_

_**Shuichi lo noto algo triste pero no entendía por que ¿? **_

_**Aquel joven saco la mano por las rejas para un saludo más formal, aquellas rejas eran como el muro que los distanciaba **_

_**Shuichi tomo su mano **_

_**Shuichi: el placer es mió mi nombre es Shuichi Shindo **_

_**Cundo soltaron sus manos Yuki la apretó un poco como si no quisiera soltarla pero suavemente y lentamente soltaron las manos Shuichi se sonrojo y lo miro a la cara Yuki le sonrió dulcemente eso izo que se sonrojara mas **_

_**Yuki: y de donde eres ¿? **_

_**Shuichi: ha… yo vivo por aquí mismo con un amigo es que me queda mas cerca el instituto pero yo soy de Arsul que esta como 4 horas de aquí. Y tu a que instituto vas ¿? **_

_**Yuki: no yo tengo un tutor que me enseña todo aquí en casa casi nunca salgo por eso no se donde queda Arsul**_

_**Cundo Shuichi escucho esas palabros comprendió que aquel joven no era feliz **_

_**Yuki: y que edad tienes ¿? **_

_**Shuichi: ha... Tengo 19, y usted **_

_**Yuki: tengo 23, pero no me digas usted me ases sentir viejo jajajaja**_

_**Shuichi: ha…. Lo siento jajajaja, y tu vives solo aquí **_

_**Yuki: no vivo con mi hermana y hermano, bueno también con mi padre pero como casi nunca lo veo se diría que no **_

_**Shuichi: y su madre ¿?**_

_**Yuki: no ella murió ase 7 meses **_

_**Shuichi: ha... lo siento **_

_**Yuki: no te preocupes **_

_**En ese momento se hoyo una voz femenina llamando a Yuki varias beses pronunciando su nombre Yuki…. Yuki….donde están **_

_**En eso se harca una joven mas y mas ata que ve a Yuki y corre hacia el (la joven tenia por nombre Mika Uesugi) **_

_**Mika: Yuki me preocupaste penes que te avías escapado de nuevo sin el guarda espaldas. Recuerda que a nuestro padre no le gusta esto cundo salgas avisa **_

_**Yuki: pero si estoy en el jardín también me lo va a prohibir **_

_**Lo dijo con voz muy molesta al parecer esa joven era su hermana **_

_**De repente se detuvo vio a Shuichi y dijo: **_

_**Mika: a lo siento por llegar de esta manera tan poco civilizada. Hola al parecer conoces a mi hermano mi nombre es Mika un placer (y le sonríe) soy la hermana menor de Yuki **_

_**Yuki: y la más mandona **_

_**Mika: (con los ojos casa llorando) enserio **_

_**Yuki: jajá jajá bueno un poquito **_

_**Mika: malo ¬¬**_

_**Y los dos se ríen **_

_**Shuichi: amucho gusto señorita mi nombre es Shuichi y acabo de conocer a su hermano bueno se diría que fue una coincidencia **_

_**Mika: a no me digas señorita solo dime Mika **_

_**De repente suena un teléfono era el de Shuichi al parecer era un mensaje de su amigo **_

_**Shuichi: a lo siento me tengo que ir es que me están esperando **_

_**Yuki: no te preocupes **_

_**Mika: esta bien nos vemos otro día **_

_**Shuichi: OK… **_

_**Cundo se despiden la joven corre hacia su casa y Yuki se queda un rato mas en la reja viendo como el joven peli rosado se marchaba lentamente **_

_**Mika: que esperas vamos **_

_**Yuki: ha… si esta bien**_

_**Mika por el extraño comportamiento de su hermano se queda un poco pensativa por que el nunca era así **_

_**Mira a su hermano y sus mejillas se sonrojas y se ríen **_

_**Mika: si debe ser eso **_

_**Yuki: ¿que debe ser?**_

_**Mika: ha… no nada (y sonríe) vamos **_

Desde ese momento me sentí extraño y si si lo quería volver a ver otra vez poder saludarlo, mirarlo y apreciarlo pero en ese momento no entendía mis sentimientos

_**Continuara……..**_


	2. sentimientos confesados

**Sentimientos confesados**

**Capitulo: 2 **

**(Felicidad o tristeza) **

_**Cuando Shuichi llega a la casa de su amigo (que tenia por nombre Hiro Nakano) **_

_**Hiro: donde estabas tenias que estar aquí ase dos horas para ayudarte hacer el trabajo **_

_**Shuichi: lo siento Hiro es que conocí a un joven y se me fue el tiempo volando y estaba escribiendo un poema (y le sonríe) **_

_**Hiro: y quien conociste para ver si se puede justificar la tardanza ¬¬**_

_**Shuichi: conocí a un joven llamado Yuki **_

_**Hiro: que Yuki Eiri? (Con tono de voz sorprendido) **_

_**Shuichi: ha... si por que? **_

_**Hiro: el es uno de los hijos del hombre mas rico de la ciudad tiene cantidad innumerables de empresas y posos de petróleo. Y como lo conociste **_

_**Shuichi: ha... se diría que fue casualidad es que estaba en el parque y el poema que estaba terminando se me bolo y cayo en el jardín de la mansión pues el ese momento el estaba hay me la paso y nos conocimos **_

_**Hiro: ...Guao **_

_**Shuichi: pero pude notar que el no era feliz abecés las palabras que el me decía aunque estuviese sonriendo estaban llenas de tristes. Hiro como puede estar triste si tiene todo lo que una personan pudiese querer **_

_**Hiro: (suspira) el dinero no compra la felicidad Shuichi el dinero compra cosa materiales. Cuando las personas de clase pobre o media se vuelve ricas cambian totalmente se vuelve avaras y los amigos que tenían los desprecian y solo tienes amigos por interés **_

_**Shuichi: pero Yuki no es así por que entonces no me hubiese hablado **_

_**Hiro: pero es diferente cundo naces entre ricos es como nacer en una cárcel no te dejan salir y que por protección solo con un guarda espaldas, si yo saliera con uno prefiero quedarme en mi casa o escaparme **_

_**En ese momento Shuichi recuerda lo que la hermana de Yuki dijo: **_

_**(Recuerdo): **_

_**Mika: Yuki me preocupaste pensé que te habías escapado de nuevo sin el guarda espaldas. Recuerda que a nuestro padre no le gusta esto cundo salgas avisa**_

_**Hiro: casi todo el mundo sueña con ser rico por que no aprecian lo que ya tiene piensan que si lo son serán feliz.. Casi todos los hijos de familias ricas no an tenido el amor de una madre y un padre sincero, como el que hemos tenido nosotros, los padres de familias ricas se la pasan enfocados en el trabajo y solo las madres les dan el amor pero no es suficiente. Si te pones a pensar nosotros somos ricos en muchas formas **_

_**Shuichi: tu sueñas con ser rico ¿?**_

_**Hiro: no por que yo ya soy rico ya yo lo tengo todo, el amor de una madre de un padre sinceros, la amista (lo mira y le sonríe) y muchas cosas que el dinero nunca me podrá dar **_

_**Shuichi se queda pensando lo que dijo Hiro un momento después lo mira le dice: **_

_**Shuichi: gracias**_

_**Hiro: de nada amigo **_

_**Shuichi sale al balcón de la habitación y se pone a mirar la luna en ese momento Yuki desde el balcón de su casa también estaba viendo la luna y los dos dicen al mismo tiempo el nombre del otro **_

_**En ese momento Hiro sale y se coloca al lado de Shuichi **_

_**Hiro: que lindo esta el cielo hoy muy estrellado, dime en que piensas ¿? **_

_**Shuichi: ni yo mismo lose se me vienen imágenes de Yuki a la cabeza pero no las entiendo **_

_**Hiro: te gusta Yuki verdad **_

_**Shuichi: (se sonroja) que…. No… como me puede gustar un hombre, aunque (mira al cielo) ni yo mismo lo se **_

_**Hiro: el amor es extraño no sabes cundo viene solo lo sientes pero no lo comprendes. El amor no es solo entre hombre y mujer el corazón puede amar a los de tu mismo sexo, nadie tiene control sobre el, el solo ama a la persona que es correspondida y nada mas. **_

_**Shuichi se le queda mirando muy pensativo mientras que Hiro solo le sonreía**_

_**Hiro: no esperes mucho para decirle lo que sientes. Dilo cuando este preparado pero no esperes mucho por que el destino no te va a esperar **_

_**Hiro se voltea y se va a su curto **_

_**Shuichi después de quedarse un rato más en el balcón le da una inspiración y se pone a escribir un poema **_

_**En la mañana siguiente Hiro encuentra a Shuichi en el escritorio con un poco de papeles y la papelera llena de hojas arrugadas**_

_**Hiro: que estuvo asiendo este muchacho toda la noche**_

_**Se acerca al escritorio y nota que entre el poco de papeles Shuichi en su mano tenia una carta que en el sobre decía para: Yuki , Hiro sonríe y sale del cuarto**_

_**Hiro: (en su mente) ten mucho valor y no dejes que ningún obstáculo te detenga y se feliz querido amigo (y sonríe) **_

_**Cundo Shuichi se levanta con la carta en la mano la mira y sonríe, Hiro ya se había ido Shuichi tenia que ir al instituto cuando fue a ver la hora pega un grito**_

_**Shuichi: QUE…… ya es tarde HAAA…. Por que Hiro no me despertó LO VOY A MATRA HA……. Entrare para la segunda clase haaaa……**_

_**Se quito la ropa después se coloco otra toma el maletín y salio corriendo a la habitación, pero se devuelve **_

_**Shuichi: hay casi lo olvido la carta para Yuki **_

_**La toma y se va. Para llegar al instituto el tenia que pasar por que por que Yuki y puso todas sus esperanzas por que el estuviese hay en el jardín en el lugar donde lo conoció **_

_**Cuando llega entusiasmado con la carta el la mano se detiene donde había conocido a Yuki, pero no lo ve, después de cinco minutos de retomar el aliento no lo ve, después de diez minutos pierde las esperanzas y el tiempo se le agotaba mas y mas para el instituto, cuando estaba apunto de cruzar la esquinara halle una voz a lo lejos llamándolo**_

_**Shuishi: yo… yo conozco esa voz si, si puede ser (se voltea) si, si es Yuki **_

_**Llamándolo a lo lejos Shuishi estaba tan feliz que asta quería llorar el creía que el mundo y su destino estaban a su favor, corre hacia donde estaba Yuki **_

_**Yuki: hola Shuishi como estas a donde vas con tanta prisa **_

_**Shuishi: al instituto es que se me hizo muy tardar pero… Estoy muy feliz de haberte encontrado Yuki **_

_**Yuki lo mira y se sonroja en ese momento **_

_**Shuishi mete la mano por las reyas toma la de Yuki, Yuki se pone muy nerviosa y empieza a sudar, pero Shuishi le coloca la carta en la mano y se va**_

_**Yuki: espera Shuishi que es esto**_

_**Shuishi: por favor léela lo siento **_

_**Yuki: pero…..**_

_**Pero ya Shuishi iba lejos, Yuki ve la carta y nota que en el sobre dice para Yuki **_

_**El se va apara un lugar aparatado en la mansión casi al final del que paresia un interminable jardín hermoso, se sienta bajo un gran árbol abre lentamente el sobre saca la carta y comienza a leerla **_

_**Yuki:(leyendo la carta)**_

_**Poema echo por Shuishi **_

_**Para: Yuki**_

_**Los sentimientos**_

_**Los expertos dicen que los sentimientos son emociones causadas por el cerebro y son como todas las demás**_

_**Pero hoy me e dado cuenta de que son en realidad**_

_**No soy científico ni nada de eso**_

_**Solo soy una persona que comprendió lo que sintió**_

_**Me da vergüenza decirlo, me da vergüenza escribirlo, pero no me da vergüenza sentirlo **_

_**Al fin lo e comprendido, no se lo que pienses si estoy loco o que, pero para mi es mejor decirlo que quedarme callado y hacer que mi corazón sufra **_

_**Lo que siento en realidad es amor amor por ti solo nos vimos una ves, solo hablamos una vez**_

_**Pero eso fue suficiente para entender que te quiero **_

_**Pos data: lo siento mucho por no decirlo con palabras y rebajarme de esta forma a escribirlo pero es cierto te amo cada palabra cada letra expresa cada uno de mis más profundos sentimientos.**_

_**Dime tu que piensas ¿? **_

_**(Termina el poema)**_

_**Yuki toma una bocanada de aire, inhala y exhala y se queda mirando al cielo sonríe y dice Shuishi **_

_**Cuando Shuishi sale del instituto Hiro lo alcanza**_

_**Hiro: hola Shuishi dime que paso se lo dijiste ¿?**_

_**Shuishi: le dije que ¿?**_

_**Hiro: lo de Yuki pues ¬¬**_

_**Shuishi: haaa…. Si le di una carta pero no se que pensara si me odiara o no, no se en que pensar como TU… no me despertaste llegue muy tarde, y casi no pude hablar con Yuki menos mal que da la casualidad que estaba en el jardín**_

_**Hiro: (con la gotita bajando por su frente) lo siento como estabas durmiendo tan profundamente no te quería molestar**_

_**Shuishi: (suspira) pero tengo miedo si, si me dice extraño por que me gustan los hombres **_

_**Hiro: (lo mira con cara molesta) por que eres tan tonto ya te dije que eso no importa es mejor haber amado y perdido que nunca haberlo intentado (le coloca las manos en los hombros) ten fe y se fuerte Shuishi **_

_**Shuishi lo mira muy sonriente y le asienta la cabeza**_

_**Hiro: me tengo que ir hacer unas cosas nos vemos en la casa ok..**_

_**Shuishi: esta bien **_

_**Cuando se dirigía para la casa mira por las rejas de la mansión para ver si podía ver a Yuki pero no lo ve suspira y sigue caminando pero cuando pasa por las puertas de la casa nota que una señora lo llama **_

_**Señora: ha… mire disculpe de casualita usted no es el joven Shuishi **_

_**Shuishi: si por que ¿?**_

_**Señora: el joven Yuki lo esta esperando por favor pase **_

_**Shuishi no lo entendía pero de todos modo paso **_

_**Señora: mire el joven Yuki se encuentra al final de este jardín donde estas las rosas rojas **_

_**La señora al parecer trabajaba en la mansión **_

_**Shuishi se dispuso a caminar por el amplio jardín asta que llego al lugar solicitado era un lugar hermoso por las incontable cantidad de rosas rojas que se encontraban hay, de repente sintió que alguien se le acercaba lentamente se voltio rápido pero para su gran sorpresa era Yuki que se dirigía hacia el con cara muy seria **_

_**Shuishi respira profundamente recordó lo que dijo su buen amigo Hiro y se armo de valor para enfrentar su destino **_

_**Cuando los dos estaban frente a frente cara a cara sus miradas juntas**_

_**Continuara………. **_


	3. amor o nada

**Amor o nada**

**Capitulo: 3**

**(Confesión pasado)**

_**Era u momento de silencio de parte de los dos hombree. Cuando Shuishi estaba apunto de decir una palabra.**_

_**Sintió como en sus labios ya yacía un dedo de Yuki moviendo la cabeza en un gesto de no **_

_**Shuishi no entendía lo que sintió después fue como las dos manos de Yuki estaban en su rostro acercándolo cada ves mas y mas asta que sus labios quedaron casi juntos pero antes de eso el susurro **_

_**Yuki: lo que pienso de ti es que………….. TE AMO**_

_**Y esas palabras serraron con un hermoso beso **_

_**Después los dos ya yacían bajo la sombra del gran árbol uno junto al otro de manos tomadas, la brisa los acariciaba suavemente asiendo una escena mas placentera **_

_**Shuishi: Yuki te puedo preguntar algo ¿?**_

_**Yuki: si dime **_

_**Shuishi: por que un lugar tan hermoso como este esta tan apartado de la mansión **_

_**Yuki: bueno por que este lugar lo hicimos mi madre y yo cuando yo solo tenía cuatro años ella decía que esta iba a ser nuestro lugar de paz alejado de los insoportables ruidos de la mansión aquí estaríamos felices y compartiríamos horas y horas al aire libre , pero creo que esta historia te aburrirá mucho mejor no la cuento **_

_**Shuishi se le acerca aun más a Yuki**_

_**Shuishi: por favor es que quiero conocerte mas y mas quiero saber tus dolores, las cosas que te asen feliz, las que no te gustan las sicatrises de tu corazón que no an podido sanar yo quiero ver si las puedo curar aunque sueno estupido eso es lo que quiero **_

_**Yuki: esta bien**_

_**Shuishi lo abrasa **_

_**(Recuerdo de Yuki)**_

_**Era un día soleado mi madre (que tenia por nombre Kisa) me había dado unas semillas de rosa **_

_**Kisa: sabes lo que vamos hacer con esas semillas hijo **_

_**Yuki: ha plantarlas ¿?**_

_**Kisa: si pero no solo eso las iremos a plantar al final de la mansión para que estemos tu y yo solo divirtiéndonos te párese bien, va hacer un lugar hermoso**_

_**Y le coloca un dedo en la nariz al pequeño Yuki**_

_**Yuki sonríe muy feliz**_

_**Yuki: si, si **_

_**Kisa: bueno ven y te mostrare donde es **_

_**Cuando llegan **_

_**Yuki: haaa… mama que lindo **_

_**Kisa: si verdad ese árbol es muy grande nos podíamos centra bajo de su sombra a leer cuentos **_

_**Entre los dos se ponen a hacer todo lo que habían planeado **_

_**Después de un rato largo habían terminado y los dos se colocan debajo del árbol**_

_**Yuki: mama mírame estoy sucio y tu tan bien jajajajaja**_

_**Kisa: jajaja si verdad **_

_**Saca un pañuelo de su bolsillo y limpia la cara de Yuki sube y delicadamente **_

_**Yuki: mama y cuando crecerán las rosas ¿? **_

_**Kisa: bueno hijo hay que esperar por que tan solo con plantarlas no crecerán, mira las flores son como nosotros si no les das amor y no las proteges no crecerán tan hermosas como son en realidad pero también las tienes que regar con mucho agua **_

_**Yuki: pero hay que esperar mucho **_

_**Kisa; eso de pende de ti dales todo el cuidado posible y las veras crecer hermosas pero tampoco tan rápido todo a su debido tiempo hijo **_

_**Yuki: yo las protegeré y las cuidare mucho mama **_

_**La madre de Yuki le sonríe y hay se quedan un retomas a descansar**_

_**Mientras trascurría el tiempo el pequeño Yuki siempre iba a regar las rosas**_

_**Pero después de dos semanas callo un fuerte diluvio las ventanas eran azotadas por las fuertes brisas y el sonido de los rallos que se veían constantemente era terroríficos y los único que se escuchaba en la mansión eran los gritos constante preguntando donde esta Yuki ¿? **_

_**Kisa: que pasa por que tanto secándolo**_

_**Señorita: lo…. Lo siento señora es que no podemos encontrar a Yuki lo hemos buscado por toda la mansión y no aparése**_

_**La madre de Yuki se queda atemorizada y sorprendida al mismo tiempo en ese instante cae un rallo casi al frente de la ventan la señorita que estaba a su lado pego un grito del susto lo que vio después fue como la señora Kisa corría hacia la puerta tomaba un paraguas y salía corriendo**_

_**Señorita: señora adonde va puede ser peligroso heyyyyy ESPERE………. **_

_**Kisa: (en su mente) dios te pido que este hay **_

_**Cuando llega al lugar donde estaban las rosas lo primero que vio fue que su hijo ya yacía arrodillado colocándole una lona a las rosas todo empapado**_

_**El niño siente una presencia y se voltea al ver a su madre lo que dice es:**_

_**Yuki: ves madre te dije que las iba a proteger **_

_**Las madre de Yuki muy impresionada de lo que dijo su hijo suelta el paraguas y se arrodilla frente a el y lo abrasa**_

_**Kisa: estoy muy orgullosa de ti mi pequeño Yuki **_

_**Después de varios años las rosas crecieron y se convirtieron en lo que son ahora cuando nació mi hermano lo traíamos aquí casi todos los día a jugar y a leer cuentos y después llego mi hermana y éramos mas feliz pero todo cambio mi hermano se fue a otro país a estudia por voluntad de mi padre y mi hermana casi siempre esta muy ocupada entonces solo veníamos mi madre y yo pero ya que ella murió estoy solo aquí **_

_**(Fin del recuerdo)**_

_**Yuki: siempre pasábamos un rato hermoso pero eso yo no existe los ratos hermosos quedaron en el pasado y no creo que vuelvan jamás por que mi madre ya se fue y no pude hacer nada por ella y mi padre que nunca estuvo cuando ella aun agonizaba ella siempre mantuvo la esperanza de que mi padre la fuera a ver y le diera valor para seguir viviendo pero nunca vino siempre estuvo muy acopado para estar con ella en su dolor todos estábamos con ella menos el, (se le cae una lagrima) por eso lo odio**_

_**Shuishi: (casi llorando) ya, ya Yuki no te preocupes, no te culpes por algo que no isistes y además tu no estas solo tu nunca as estado solo tu hermana se ve que siempre esta preocupada por ti tu hermano también aunque no lo veas y ahora me tienes a mi y no estarás solo nunca mas por que te quiero y no dejare que vuelvas a sufrís mas **_

_**Por que para eso estoy para ayudarte con tus problemas y cargar juntó a ti tu dolor asta que desaparezca tu hermana tan bien quiere eso lo se por la forma que se preocupa por ti, jajaja yo tan bien tengo una hermana menor es la única que tengo y la aprecio mas que mi propia vida **_

_**Yuki: gracias por lo que dijiste lo aprecio mucho y como se llama tu hermana ¿?**_

_**Shuish: se llama Kotori pero dirán que soy un mal hermano por que de ase dos años que no la veo, pero siempre la estoy llamando**_

_**Yuki: y por que no la as visto en tanto tiempo ¿?**_

_**Shuishi: me tuve que ir a estudiar al instituto, este es el segundo que voy me tuvieron que transferir pero siempre le llamo para saber como esta, sabes ella nunca tuvo una muy buena salud ella pasaba medio año en el hospital y el otro en la escuela y a mi siempre me preocupaba mucho ella siempre quería salir a jugar pero no podía por su estado así que yo siempre que pudiera jugaba con ella y eso la hacia feliz ella nunca apreciaba la vida por que ella pensaba que muy pronto se iba a morir por lo que dijeron los doctores ella decía que por que no la dejaban morir pero para yo darle valor para que continúan le escribí un poema **_

_**Yuki: y cual fue el poema perdón si es que puedo saber **_

_**Shuishi: el poema se llamaba las cuentas de la vida. Tu sabes que es la vida Yuki ¿? **_

_**Yuki: bueno dicen que los seres humano nacemos, crecemos, asemos, envejecemos y morimos, eso dicen la personas que se especifican en el tema ese es el concepto básico**_

_**Shuishi: hay Yuki si eres frió jajajajaja**_

_**Yuki: por que, tu me pediste una opinión y yo te la di, bueno en toses dime tú **_

_**Busca en su maletín y saca una hoja **_

_**Shuishi: bien el poema se titula las cuentas de la vida **_

_**(Leyendo el poema) **_

_**Las cuentas de la vida**_

_**En una libreta llevamos las cuentas **_

_**Desde jóvenes que nos las entregan, asta la adolescencia**_

_**En una de sus páginas debemos anotar los momentos mas celebres de nuestras vidas **_

_**En la otra el tiempo que duro, el tiempo que duro el disfrute**_

_**Desde entonces, registramos los momentos en que gozamos inmensamente, y el tiempo que duro ese gozo. Casi todos escriben las emociones que le produjo su primer beso los minutos que duro y la pasión que sentimos.**_

_**Registramos una vez amables, un consejo recibido, y el tiempo que duraron los sentimientos a nosotros asociados**_

_**El día del matrimonio, el nacimiento del primer hijo, el viaje mas soñado, el encuentro repentino con alguien querido**_

_**Todos son acontecimientos que anotamos en esa libreta **_

_**Por que representa nuestra vida **_

_**Es el verdadero tiempo vivido **_

_**Por que existimos para ser felices, gozar de la naturaleza, ayudar y estar en paz. Lo demás no es vida. **_

_**(Fin del poema)**_

_**Shuishi: aun recuerdo la reacción de mi hermana cuando se lo lei y cuando le dije: **_

_**(Recuerdo)**_

_**Shuishi: ves hermana tu tienes que apreciar tu vida por que para eso existimos para ser felices yo vivo cuando te veo reír cuándo te veo feliz eso es mi tiempo vivido por que tu vales mas que nada en el mundo eres mi hermana no puedo pedir mas nada y si tu te vas no se que haría sin ti**_

_**Sakura: (llorando) hermano **_

_**Se levanta de la cama y corre hacia su hermano y lo abrasa**_

_**Sakura: gracias hermano nunca olvidare esto yo te quiero mucho y intentare apresar la vida como tú la aprecias y la viviré feliz cada día por que tengo a un hermano que es irremplazable y que me da el valor para seguir aquí gracias**_

_**Y los dos se quedan abrasados un rato más**_

_**(Fin del recuerdo) **_

_**Yuki: el poema es muy hermoso me gusto mucho y tienes razón el ser humano esta aquí para ser feliz y aprovechar las oportunidades que le da la vida gracias Shuishi, sabes que entonces (se le acerca y le toma el rostro delicada mente) horita estoy viviendo por que estay gozando el momento que estoy con tigo y las enseñanzas que compartimos y abrimos nuestro corazón y sacamos los momentos mas dolorosos de nuestras vida y a la vez felices para que nos conociéramos mas estoy muy feliz de estar con tigo te amo Shuishi **_

_**En toses termino de decir el nombre y serró con un hermoso y apasionado beso **_

_**Pero en las lejanías se acercaba una joven al parecer era Mika. Cuando esta lo suficientemente cerca nota a los dos jóvenes corre hacia ellos con la mano alzada apunto de decir hola pero cuando se acerca mas nota mas detallada mente aquella escena be que Shuishi ya yacía entre los brazos de Yuki y el lo besaba **_

_**Cuando notan su presencia se separan pero ya los había visto, los jóvenes se les quedaron mirando y igual ella, reinaba el silencio **_

_**Continuara……….. **_


	4. alguien lo sabe

_**Alguien lo sabe **_

_**Capitulo: 4 **_

_**(Secreto guardado)**_

_**En ese momento reinaba el silencio se escuchaba la brisa, los pájaros y el bailar de las hojas pero……….**_

_**Mika caminaba como si nada hacia los dos jóvenes **_

_**Mika: ha…. hola como están (y se sienta al frente de ellos) hola Shuishi como estas. Mira Yuki sabes que nuestro hermano viene mañana siiii que bien (con una sonrisa en su rostro demostrando su gran felicidad) **_

_**Mientras Shuishi se ahogaba en su mente en lo más profundo y caía lentamente en la oscuridad **_

_**Shuishi: (en su mente) NOOOOOOO…… lo sabe que estará disimulando o que que pensara HAAAA……..**_

_**Yuki: no te preocupes ella lo sabe **_

_**Shuishi de repente ve una luz en la oscuridad y retoma la conciencia **_

_**Shuishi: qu……. Que como ¿?**_

_**Yuki: ella sabia que tú me estabas gustando por mi extraño comportamiento ella me dijo que me confesara pero no entendía bien lo que sentía pero quien diría que tu entenderías mejor tus sentimientos que yo jajajajaja**_

_**Shuishi: bueno tan bien tengo a un buen amigo que me ayudo **_

_**Mika: si no te preocupes (y sonríe) **_

_**Shuishi: pero Yuki tu padre permitirá esto **_

_**Los dos hermanos ponen cara de desilusión que no animo mucho a Shuishi **_

_**Yuki: lo mas probable es que diga que no **_

_**Mika: si es cierto el aun no entiendo eso lo único que le importa en el dinero siempre busca mujeres de alta sociedad para que mis hermanos se casen a mi no me a buscado ninguno por que aun soy muy joven pero el debe de estar pensando el alguien yo lo se **_

_**Yuki: busca gente adinerada para afiliarse y tener mas dinero y beneficios es lo único que le importa por eso no dejara que ninguno de nosotros conozca el verdadero amor y la felicidad de vivir con alguien a quien tú ames **_

_**Mika: tendremos que casarnos por su voluntad**_

_**Shuishi pone una cara aun más tristes **_

_**Yuki: pero no te preocupes veremos la forma de escaparnos y vivir felices iremos a un lugar donde no nos encuentren muy lejano de aquí **_

_**Mika: y yo los ayudare a cumplir su sueño y Tasuma (así se llama el otro hermano de Yuki y Mika) tan bien nos ayudara estoy segura **_

_**Yuki: romperemos las barreras y seremos felices así que no te preocupes por eso **_

_**Shuishi: esta bien tendré la esperanza de eso **_

_**Y le toma la mano a Yuki **_

_**Yuki: por cierto Mika mi padre ya sabe que el viene **_

_**Mika: ha… si y dijo que lo iba a ver pero que llegaría un poco tarde **_

_**Shuishi: tu padre casi nunca esta verdad**_

_**Yuki: si el nunca esta en casa de ves en cuando **_

_**Mika: por eso es que esta bien que ustedes dos de venga a ver para este lugar que esta muy apartado de la mansión pero por si a alas dudas le dije a una señora que cuando mi padre llagara de inmediato me llamara al celular por si no estoy y tan bien te llamaran a ti Yuki **_

_**Yuki: esta bien así es mejor **_

_**Shuishi: (ve el reloj) hay dios ya se me izo tarde me tengo que ir **_

_**Yuki: por que ¿? **_

_**Shuishi: tengo que ser un trabajo y ni siquiera e comenzado jajaja**_

_**Yuki: ha.. OK pero no se te olvide que tiene tienes que venir mañana para que conozcas a mi hermano **_

_**Shuishi: si no te preocupes. Adiós Mika **_

_**Mika: adiós nos vemos mañana **_

_**Shuishi después se va para su casa muy feliz por el día que había pasado junto a Yuki pero a la ves triste por lo que Yuki le había contado pero el sabia que con esto lo iba a conocer mejor y comprendería sus sentimientos más clara mente **_

_**Después de un rato Hiro llega a la casa y encuentra a Shuishi en el balcón**_

_**Hiro: hola Shuishi mira dime que paso ¿?**_

_**Shuishi se voltea lentamente lo mira con cara triste pero de repente se le lanza en sima y lo abrasa **_

_**Shuishi: el tan bien me AMAAAAA…… SIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

_**Hiro: si que felicidad. Y que hicieron ¿? **_

_**Shuishi: es…un…secreto…..**_

_**Hiro lo mira con cara extraña pero le vuelve a preguntar pero con cara mas molesta **_

_**Hiro: Shuishi dime que hicieron**_

_**Shuishi: no en serio nada hablamos un rato y mas nada pero lo que el me dijo me dejo sorprendido el podrá tener todo pero a sufrido demasiado. Mañana boy a conocer a el hermano pero no se que vamos a hacer Yuki me dijo que su padre no permitiría este amor pero a Yuki no le importa el dice que pase lo que pase conseguiremos la felicidad **_

_**Hiro: y yo te ayudare cueste lo que me cueste por que yo quiero que seas feliz **_

_**Shuishi: gracias. Pero antes de que Yuki me confesara lo que sentía yo estaba muy nerviosa por lo que iba a pasar pero me acorde de lo que dijiste y me arme de valor eres un buen amigo Hiro **_

_**Hiro: para eso son los amigos para apoyarte en todo y dar valor y confianza y yo quiero que seas feliz, no te importe nada y rompe las barreras pera ser feliz y recuerda algo tu destino lo eliges tu mas nadie**_

_**Shuishi lo mira y le asienta la cabeza en un gesto de si.**_

_**Shuishi: haa…. Mira lo que escribí un poema sobre la amistad **_

_**Hiro: cuando lo escribiste ¿? **_

_**Shuishi: en el instituto a la hora del almuerzo **_

_**Hiro: esta bien lo quiero escuchar **_

_**Shuishi: siiiiii n.n **_

_**(Leyendo el poema) **_

_**Los amigos**_

_**Siempre están para ayudarte **_

_**Siempre te cuidan aunque tu no lo sepas **_

_**Siempre están a tu lado en los momentos más difíciles y te dan ánimo **_

_**Yo creo que no son amigos que son ángeles **_

_**Ángeles que son enviados a protegerte y al pasar del tiempo nace una amistad entre el ángel y el humano **_

_**Pero donde están las alas ¿?**_

_**Los que de verdad lo consideren un amigo fiel las verán **_

_**Yo ya e visto las alas de mi ángel **_

_**Y son hermosas **_

_**(Fin del poema) **_

_**Hiro: es hermosa gracias amigo **_

_**Shuishi lo abrasa **_

_**Shuishi: no gracias a ti por que si tú no me hubieses dado el valor necesario yo no le hubiese dicho nada y no estaría tan feliz como lo estoy horita **_

_**Hiro: bueno ya es tarde será mejor que te duermas por que mañana vas a conocer al hermano de Yuki que casualida que mañana no tengas clases**_

_**Shuishi: jajajaja si verdad así que voy mas temprano como a las 12 y media estaré aya **_

_**Hiro: te deseo toda la suerte del mundo **_

_**Shuishi: esta bien. Buenas noches **_

_**Hiro: igual mente **_

_**Al día siguiente Hiro ya se había ido Shuishi se levanto a eso como las l1 a.m. se sepillo se baño se vistió comió y se fue a ver a Yuki a eso como las 1 .p.m. ya se le había echo tarde**_

_**Al llegar a la casa de Yuki en la entrada lo recibe la misma mujer que lo recibió ese día lo invita a pasar y le dice que es joven Yuki lo esta esperando al final donde estaban las rosas rojas, el va caminando tranquilamente pero un poco nerviosa por lo que iba a pensar, cuando ya esta casi en el lugar visualiza a Yuki **_

_**Shusihi: YUKIIII…… hola **_

_**Corre hacia el cuando ya casi esta frente a el se le lanza enzima **_

_**Shuishi: Yuki…. Yuki…. Yuki…. **_

_**Yuki: hay hola por que tan alegre**_

_**Shushi: es que te extrañe mucho, tu no me extrañaste ¿?**_

_**Yuki: no para nada**_

_**Shuishi: (apunto de llorar) como…. Como puedes ser así de frió Yuki **_

_**Yuki lo mira a la cara y de repente le sonríe**_

_**Lo toma lentamente del rostro y lo acerca a el suavemente para terminar en un dulce beso **_

_**Yuki: claro que te extrañe tonto **_

_**Shuishi lo mira dulce mente y le sonríe **_

_**En eso llega Mika **_

_**Mika: ha…… hola premiso no interrumpo jajaja**_

_**Shuishi: no para nada hola como estas**_

_**Mika: ha muy bien mi hermano ya llego, haaa…. Mira hay bien **_

_**Shuishi y Yuki se levantan mientras Mika corría hacia su hermano lo tomaba del brazo y lo alaba para que se apurara. Shuishi llego a verlo a la distancia era un joven como del tamaño de Yuki con un cabello negro y ojos negros era muy parecido a Yuki **_

_**Cuando todos estaban hay juntos……………..**_

_**Continuara…. **_


	5. un dia feliz

**Un día feliz **

**Capitulo: 5**

**(O tal vez no tan feliz) **

_**Cuando todos estaban juntos en ese lugar **_

_**Yuki: haa hola Tasuma como estas, buen te presento a Shuishi el es de quien te hable **_

_**Shuishi: hola un placer conocerte**_

_**Para dar un saludo mas formal extendió su mano, pero al parecer Tasuma no se movía solo miraba fijamente al chico**_

_**Pero Mika para que el reaccionara le dio un leve empujón intentando disimular y izo un sonido leve con su garganta **_

_**Tasuma: ha… si lo siento. Hola el placer es todo mió**_

_**Y intento sonreí pero se le notaba los esfuerzos por hacer eso, pero Shuishi no se preocupo en lo absoluto a el se le notaba su sonrisa pura y agradable **_

_**Yuki presentía que algo no andaba bien por que Tasuma se estaba comportando así paresia que veía a Shuishi con rabia en sus ojos, para que esto no se saliera de control agarro a su hermano y lo llevo un poco lejos de donde estaban con el pretextó de que tenia que decirle algo muy importando de su padre pero Shushi no se veía preocupado Mika un poco pero no tanto como Yuki **_

_**Yuki: dime que te pasa por que estas actuando tan extraño tu no eres así**_

_**Tasuma: es que……. Es que no puedo creer que mi hermano este enamorado de un hombre eso es algo ilógico por que **_

_**Yuki: te conté esto por que pensé que lo ibas a mantener en secreto pero ya veo el error que cometí**_

_**Tasuma: yo no he dicho que se lo voy a decir a alguien, pero dime por que por que de un hombre **_

_**Yuki: por que ese hombre que estas viendo allá meda lo que una mujer jamás me pudiera dar amistad, confianza, el verdadero amor que el siente por mi y yo siento por es maravilloso y a la vez hermoso y yo lo amo y el me ama **_

_**Tasuma: pero es que no te as puesto a pensar que el esta con tigo es por tu dinero NO TE AS PUESTO A PENSAR ESOOO………………..**_

_**Lo que sintió Tasuma después fue como la mano de Yuki tocaba fuertemente el rostro de Tasuma en una señal de rabia por ese comentario**_

_**El sonido fue un poco fuerte que atrajo la atención de Mika y Shuisi pero no se quisieron meter por que este asunto lo tenían que arreglar ellos **_

_**Yuki: jamás he dicho jamás vuelvas a decir eso no delante de mi no hables mal de una persona si no la conoces bien y tu no conoces bien a Shuishi, yo tampoco lo conozco muy bien pero mas que tu si para poder opinar mejor, el no es esa clase de persona es muy dedicado a sus estudios y es muy amigable y siempre te llena de ánimos cuando estas triste el no es como tu dices, las mujeres que mi padre busco para que yo me casara si eran unas interesadas y no me iban a dar la felicidad y el cariño que estoy recibiendo ahora de parte de Shuishi el me ama yo lo se y me quiere mucho por que lo a demostrado, si te quieres ir no te detendré lo único que te pido es que me dejes ser feliz y no le cuentes a nadie lo que paso hoy **_

_**Yuki se a media vuelta y comienza a caminar para donde estaba Shuishi y Mika **_

_**Tasuma: espera Yuki …….**_

_**Yuki se detiene **_

_**Tasuma: lo siento no fue mi intención hacer eso lo lamento mucho creo que soy un tonto por decir cosas sin pensar, pero yo quiero conocerlo mejor para ver si lo que dices es cierto y si lo es le pediré perdón pero si lo que yo digo es cierto te alejas de el **_

_**Yuki: jajajaja no se por que dices eso yo se que Shushi no es así y tengo mucha confianza en el así que as lo que quieras **_

_**Después Yuki regresa a donde estaba los demás y mas atrás de seguía Tasuma **_

_**Mika: que asemos ¿?**_

_**Yuki: mmmmmm……. No se **_

_**Shuishi: mmmm por que no subimos el árbol se ve que desde arriba podremos tener una vista más hermosa y allá debe soplar mejor el viento, anda siii Yuki**_

_**Yuki: no lo se, se ve peligroso y si alguno se cae **_

_**Mika: hay no seas a si, antes cada ratito nos subíamos, por fa si**_

_**Tasuma: bueno no creo que haga daño subirnos un rato **_

_**Yuki se voltea a ver a Mika y a Shuishi y los dos estaban mirándolo con una cara demasiado tierna para que dijera que no **_

_**Yuki: (suspira) esta bien pero con cuidado **_

_**Yuki y Mika comienzan a subir después Shuishi y un poco mas atrás Tasuma**_

_**Yuki estaba muy pendiente de Shuishi ya que el no savia muy bien subir y se balanceaba de lado a la do, eso hacia que Yuki se asustara más y más **_

_**Ya casi llegaba al lugar donde se podía ver la hermosa vista, pero de repente se escucha un grito **_

_**Alguien cae………….. **_

_**Tasuma se había resbalado pero Shuishi como era el mas cercano lo tomo del brazo y lo sostiene con toda sus fuerzas para que no se cayera**_

_**Shuishi: sostente fuerte no te dejare caer**_

_**Yuki toma de inmediato las caderas de Shuishi y lo comienza a jalar **_

_**Tasuma podía ver el esfuerzo que Shuishi hacia por no dejarlo caer era mucha la distancia así que si caía podía ser fatal el impacto **_

_**Shuishi: HAAAA…. Ya no puedo más Yukiiii **_

_**Paresia que Tasuma se iba a caer Shuishi ya no podía más, pero de repente Mika le agarra tan bien los brazos a Tasuma **_

_**Mika: ahora jalen con fuerza **_

_**Los tres jalaron con toda sus fuerzas asiendo que Tasuma se pusiera a salvo **_

_**Cuando ya estaban en el lugar deseado **_

_**Tasuma: por…. Por que me salvantes**_

_**Shuishi: por que nadie deja a un amigo abandonado, tu hubieses echo lo mismo. Creo que no te caí muy bien así que por que no comenzamos de nuevo **_

_**Hola me llamo Shuishi mucho gusto **_

_**Tasuma sonríe dulcemente **_

_**Tasuma: hola el placer es mió me llamo Tasuma **_

_**Y todos se echan a reír**_

_**Tasuma : lo siento **_

_**Shuishi: por que **_

_**Yuki mira a Tasuma y le sonríe y le asienta la cabeza en un gesto se si**_

_**Tasuma: por malinterpretar las cosas y por hablar sin pensar en serio eres una buena persona Shuishi mi hermano tenia razón lo siento **_

_**Shuishi: ya no te preocupes lo que importa es que te arrepientes de lo que dijiste eso es bueno pero yo nunca considero a las personas mis enemigas por lo que digan eso no me importa pero tu te arrepentiste eso me ase feliz por que pensé que no nos ibas a asectar gracias **_

_**Después de pasar un rato alegre en el árbol**_

_**Cuando se bajan se sientan todos en el pasto debajo de la sombra del árbol a descansar un rato**_

_**Tasuma: haaa….. Shuishi será que te puedo hacer una pregunta**_

_**Shuishi: si claro **_

_**Tasuma: bueno lo que pasa es que tu ya sabes que mi padre no asectara lo de ustedes, pero que hay de tus padres ¿? **_

_**Shuishi: ellos ya lo saben **_

_**Yuki: que……**_

_**Mika: como…….**_

_**Shuishi: buenos les llame y se los dije**_

_**Yuki: por que, ahora que aremos **_

_**Shuishi: jajaja no te preocupes ellos lo asectaron**_

_**Mika: como……… que les dijiste**_

_**Shuishi: la verdad **_

_**Tasuma: y como lo afrontaron **_

_**Shuishi: mi hermana lo asecto muy bien por que a ella lo que le importa es que sea feliz no importa con quien pero que lo sea, mi madre igual pero tuve un poquito de dificultad con mi padre pero lo que me dijo esta bien. El dijo que no importara con quien estuviera si con un hombre o con una mujer lo que le importara es que esa persona a quien halla escogido me ame y yo lo ame tan bien, que esa era me decisión y el no me la iba a negar pero que estuviera seguro de que esa persona me amara y yo estoy muy seguro de eso y que no me importe lo que los demás digan esa era mi decisión y de mas nadie, que el mayor obstáculo en la vida es el miedo así que lo enfrente con valor por que todo no es fácil **_

_**Yuki: me alegro, yo quisiera tener a un padre como el tullo, lo único que le importa al mío es el dinero, su estatus social**_

_**Tasuma: nosotros para el somos mas dinero por que con nosotros nos casa con alguien rico y el se vuelve aun mas como si no le bastase con todo lo que tenemos envés de enfocarse en sus hijos se preocupa solo de eso **_

_**Mika: ya, ya no sigamos hablando de eso por que así nos herimos mas y tan bien herimos a Shuishi sin saber, Shuishi eres muy afortunado en tener unos padres así te felicito y espero que no le causes mucho problemas esta bien ¿?**_

_**Shuishi: si no te preocupes **_

_**Mika: muy bien. haaa…. Miren traje una cámara **_

_**Shuishi: que bien **_

_**Yuki se le acerca a Shuishi y le coloca el brazo en el hombro lo medio abrasa, Shuishi se sonroja mucho **_

_**Yuki: que tal así**_

_**Mika: muy bien no se muevan **_

_**FLASHHHHHHHH………………**_

_**Mika: salió hermosa, muy bien colóquense todos**_

_**Fue una tarde de fotos, alegría, amistades y un poco de amor **_

_**Después de un tiempo todo iba muy bien, estaban planeando su huida para poder alcanzar la felicidad soñada **_

_**Un lugar donde ellos pudieran tocarse y besarse en paz **_

_**Donde no tuvieran miedo de demostrar el amor que sentía, querían ser felices sin lastimar a otros **_

_**Pero todo cambio un día de lluvia, truenos, oscuridad **_

…………………………………………………………………………………………__

_**Ese dia en especial estaba lloviendo muy fuerte las ventanas eran azotadas constantemente el señor Akito (así se llama el padre de Yuki) de casualidad estaba en casa los hermanos estaban en un mismo cuarto no se sabe que estaban asiendo precisamente **_

_**El señor Akito estaba muy apurado buscando unos papeles así que recurrió a preguntarle a se señora que limpiaba su oficina **_

_**Akito: a mis disculpes señorita pero de casualidad no a visto una carta en mi oficina que es de color rojo**_

_**Señorita: ha… si le pedí a su hijo Yuki que la guardara por que no sabia donde iba pero creo que el la coloco en un cajón de su habitación **_

_**Akito: ha muchas gracias**_

_**El se dirigía al cuarto de su hijo mayor cuando esta hay empieza a buscarla **_

_**Pero lo que encontraría no era necesariamente lo que buscaba **_

_**En una mesita encontró muchas fotos inusuales por que su hijo detestaba guardar cosas **_

_**Se puso a ver las fotos una por una le paresia extraño en casi todas la fotos apareciera ese joven peli rosado que ni lo conocía, en el revés de las fotos aparecían barios gravados, como Shuishi y Mika, o un día feliz con todos, dedujo que se joven peli rosado era el tal Shuishi, pero no le importo mucho, cuando termina de verlas las iba a colocar en su sitio pero antes de eso algo callo **_

_**Era un sobre blanco que decía en el principio para Yuki **_

_**No resistió la tentación y abrió en sobre y empezó a leer lo que estaba adentro con tal su hijo no se iban a dar cuenta por que el sobre estaba destapado así que no le importo **_

_**Tranquila mente lee la carta **_

_**Después de un rato se levanta lentamente arruga la carta que tenia en la mano **_

_**Si, si era el poema de amor que Shuishi le había escrito a Yuki **_

_**El padre analizo la situación y agarro las fotos otra vez y empezó a leer todo lo que decían, después de un rato no lo podía creerlo **_

_**Akito: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE……………… un hombro como……………..como puede ser esto posible HAAAAA…………..**_

_**En ese momento los hermosos sueños de aquellos jóvenes se destruyeron por completo la felicidad soñada el amor soñado todo eso iba a quedar en lo que es, solo un sueño **_

_**Continuara……………..**_


	6. lo sabe

**Lo sabe**

**Capitulo: 6**

**(Rechazo cruel**__

_**Cuando descubrí lo que su hijo trataba de guardar con tanto esmero se enojo mucho no sabia con quien o con que pagar la rabia que cargaba en sima solo quería encontrar a Yuki era lo único que quería**_

_**Akito: YUKI………………. YUKI……………….  
**_

_**En la habitación donde se encontraban los hermanos se podía escuchar los atormentantes gritos de su padre llamando a Yuki, pero el salio de la habitación donde estaban con toda la calma posible **_

_**Cuando estaba a unos metros de la habitación noto que su padre venia hacia el rápidamente paresia furiosa, pero Yuki no sabía por que ¿?**_

_**Yuki: que pasa padre por que tanto…………………..**_

_**Antes de que pudiera terminar la palabra la mano de su padre golpeaba la mejilla de Yuki fuertemente **_

_**Sus hermanos pudieron apreciar ese momento tan horrible, Tasuma quería salir y hablar con su padre por eso, por lo que había echo pero Mika lo detuvo**_

_**Mika: no, no vallas primero hay que saber por que lo hizo, por que puede tener sus motivos así que esperemos **_

_**Tasuma: que no estas viendo nuestro padre golpeo a Yuki sin piedad**_

_**Mika: yo tan bien estoy molesta pero no podemos intervenir así que cálmate y esperemos **_

_**Yuki coloca su mano en su rostro tenia la mejilla rojo por el golpe **_

_**Yuki: POR QUE…………. Por que me golpeaste, que te pasa**_

_**Akito: que me pasa……… QUE ME PASA……………. Ya lo se **_

_**Yuki: sabes que ¿?**_

_**Akito le lanza en la cara las fotos que Yuki guardaba en su mesita y después le lanza la carta de Shuishi la de cuando le confesaba su amor **_

_**Yuki no sabia que decir solo se quedo mirando las fotos que estaban regadas por todo el piso **_

_**Los hermanos en la habitación tan bien no lo podían creer, y muchas preguntas surgían a su cabeza……. Por que, como, cuando, quien le dijo…….. Muchas preguntas que no tenían repuesta**_

_**Akito: como puede ser posible que tu……. Tu me hijo este enamorado de un hombre es que no te da pena eso ¿?**_

_**Yuki: no, no me da pena por que yo lo amo y tú no me lo vas a prohibir**_

_**Akito: y de paso me lo dices en mi cara, que clase de persona eres tu yo no te crié así**_

_**Yuki: y quien dice que tu me criaste si la que nos crió a todos nosotros fue nuestra madre tu no tienes ni siquiera el derecho de llamarte nuestro padre por que nunca estuviste con nosotros nunca nos diste el amor de padre que tanto necesitábamos, solo nuestra madre nos dio amor y felicidad. **_

_**Akito: como puedes decir eso, como te atreves a decir que no soy tu padre**_

_**Yuki: fácil por que es la verdad nunca estuviste con nosotros eso no te convierte en un padre a seguir**_

_**Akito: te prohíbo volver a ver a ese muchacho **_

_**Yuki: por que, tu no me vas a decir a quien yo puedo querer y a quien no, por que yo no te e dado el derecho de eso**_

_**Akito: no me importa si me lo das a no solo no quiero que lo vuelvas a ver, no dejare que arruines mi reputación, no dejare que la gente te vea con un hombre y que digan que el señor Akito tiene un hijo homosexual, no te permitiré eso**_

_**Yuki: eso es lo único que te importa tu maldita reputación es en lo único que piensas en ser mas rico de lo que eres no piensas en nosotros ni en nadie mas **_

_**Akito: y entonces quien te a comprado todo lo que tienes **_

_**Yuki: creo que sin tu cochino dinero yo viviría mejor**_

_**Akito: ya dejémoslo asta aquí no quiero seguir peleando con tigo solo no quiero que lo veas más **_

_**Yuki: si mi madre estuviera aquí si me dejaría amarlo por que ella es una persona muy bondadosa y considerada lo único que le importa es que sea verdadero amor y es lo que yo siento yo lo amo y no me quitaras ese sentimiento que siento hacia el **_

_**Akito: bueno mira la realidad ella no esta aquí y no volverá por que……**_

_**Yuki: NO mables de mi madre así como si no fuera nadie por que ella nunca te importo solo te casaste con ella por su dinero pero tú nunca la quisiste**_

_**Akito: yo si la quise y mucho**_

_**Yuki: MENTIRA todo lo que dices son mentiras nunca estuviste con ella nunca te importo, en sus momentos de agonía antes de morir ella pedía por ti y murió con la esperanza de que tu llegaras, no sabias eso, claro como lo vas a saber si nunca llegaste, si será mejor que no siga hablando con tigo por que de verdad que es una perdida de tiempo por que aunque te lo diga jamás te darás cuanta, y no me importa lo que tu digas no me importa lo que la gente diga, y lo que diga tu sociedad lo único que me importa es que yo lo amo y el me ama y con eso me basta **_

_**Yuki se da media vuelta y comienza a caminar **_

_**Los hermanos se despreocupan por que Yuki ya le había dado punto y final a ese suceso Tasuma se despreocupa así que le dice a Mika que iba a baño, que se encontraba dentro de la habitación, pero Mika estaba muy preocupada por que ella sabia que su padre no lo iba a tomar tan bien le había echo las cosas muy fácil a Yuki y ella sabia que algo mas iba a pasar que ese no era el final **_

_**Cuando Yuki ya se había alejado unos metro de su padre**_

_**Akito: lo……. Mata……re **_

_**Yuki se detiene se quedo perplejo de lo que había dicho aquel hombre **_

_**Yuki: no serias capas **_

_**Akito: como lo sabes**_

_**Yuki: no lo se, solo se que no lo arias**_

_**Akito: jajaja (con una sonrisa maliciosa el su rostro) tu sabes que todo lo que se me interponga en mi camino lo quito no me importa quien o que sea si me molesta lo quito y ya, y esa persona a quien dices amar me esta molestando mucho no tendré piedad con cosas inservibles, si no quieres que lo lastime entonces ven con migo te sacare de este país, no lo volverás a ver pero sabrás que esta bien, no me arruinare y ya todos felices y sin ningún herido**_

_**Cuando Mika escucho lo que dijo su padre no lo pudo creer de verdad mataría a Shuishi por eso, que pasaría si Yuki se fuera y Shuishi no lo viera mas **_

_**Yuki: nunca pensé que llegarías tan lejos con esto de verdad matar a una persona por tu reputación eres un ser miserable, como tu me vas a hacer esto te odio, TE ODIO, tu único amor es tu dinero pero yo quiero ser feliz no quiero morir sin la sensación de haber amado a alguien en cierta manera no quiero morir como tu solo **_

_**Akito: pero eso se puede resolver te buscaré a una mujer y ya **_

_**Yuki: patético de verdad muy patético, antes de casarme obligado prefiero no tener a nadie, no como tu **_

_**Akito: pero…….**_

_**Yuki: sabes que ya no mas (se voltea) me iré con ti pero no toques a Shuishi, y jamás he dicho jamás me consideres como tu hijo, ti odio con todo mi ser jamás pensé en conocer a una persona tan miserable como tu**_

_**Akito: esta bien empaca todo nos vamos horita mismo **_

_**Los dos hombres toman caminos diferentes **_

_**Yuki al voltearse empiesa a derramar lagrima tras lágrima **_

_**Mika no podía creerlo, cuando Tasuma sale del baño be a su hermana llorando **_

_**Tasuma: que, que te pasa Mika, por que lloras **_

_**Mika: por que…. Por que mi padre no deja en paz a Yuki, por que es así**_

_**Tasuma: pero que paso**_

_**Mika: ha Yuki se lo van a llevar horita lejos del país **_

_**Tasuma: que…. Por que ¿?**_

_**Mika: mi padre dijo que no quería saber que estaba con un hombre así que para ase lo iba a matar para no preocuparse **_

_**Tasuma: ha quien a Yuki**_

_**Mika: no a Shuishi iba a matar a Shuishi (llorando) por que, por que no lo deja ser feliz es que eso es un pecado**_

_**Tasuma: no pero para el si lo es **_

_**Mika: tengo que avisarle a Shuishi como se **_

_**Tasuma: pero donde vive**_

_**Mika: yo se donde **_

_**Tasuma: entonces que estamos esperando **_

_**Los dos hermanos se encaminan para que Shuishi cuando están apunto de salir de la casa notan que esta lloviendo mucho, Tasuma sale a buscar un paraguas pero Mika ya había salido corriendo entonces el la siguió **_

_**Tasuma: Mika nos estamos mojando mucho**_

_**Mika: eso no importa no te van a matar unas cuantas gotas hay que llegar rápido para que Shuishi no tenemos mucho tiempo **_

_**En eso Yuki estaba empacando sus cosas **_

_**Yuki: (en su mente) por que, por esto me pasa a mi, dios habré cometido algún pecado al amarle, no…. No lo creo mi único pecado fue no irnos rápido de aquí y así acabar así, por que el no me puede aceptarme como soy no le importo lo mas mínimo y por eso yo no puedo ser feliz, pero ahora será mejor que me valla por que si lastimaran a Shuishi mi sufrimiento seria doble pero…. Pero (llorando) lo amo (comienza a golpear la almohada) HAAAAA……. Maldición SHUISHI perdóname no puedo hacer nada **_

_**En eso los dos hermanos llegan a la casa de Shuishi, Mika comienza a tocar la puerta desesperadamente **_

_**Mika: SHUISHI……………Shuishi habré la puerta **_

_**Tasuma: abre la puerta Shuishi no hay tiempo **_

_**Dentro de la casa se escuchan los fuertes golpeteos de la puerta uno tras otro sin cesar, Shuishi habré la puerta, pero para su gran sorpresa era Mika junto a Tasuma **_

_**Shuishi: qu…..que pasa por…**_

_**Pero antes de terminar la palabra**_

_**Mika: Yuki……..YUKIIIIIIII **_

_**En ese momento Shuishi se quedo perplejo lo que izó fue salir corriendo en direccion a la casa de Yuki mientras los dos hermanos iban detrás de el **_

_**Hiro nota que su amigo sale corriendo **_

_**Hiro: SHUISHI A DONDE VAS……………………..**_

_**En la fuerte lluvia solo se veían tres sombras corriendo **_

_**Shuishi: ya se entero **_

_**Mika: si (con cara triste)**_

_**Tasuma: se lo van a llevar del país**_

_**Shuishi: no, no lo entiendo por que no lo deja en paz **_

_**Mika: por que si lo ase arruinara su reputación, que padre tan bueno nos gastamos **_

_**Tasuma: el acepto irse para que no te lastimaran **_

_**Shuishi: ja…………………**_

_**Yuki ya yacía el la limosina con su padre pero de repente la limosina se detiene antes de salir de la casa **_

_**Akito: por que te detienes, no telo e ordenado **_

_**Chofer: lo liento señor lo que pasa es que el camino esta bloqueado **_

_**Akito: como que esta bloqueado**_

_**Habré la ventana para mirar mas de cerca, pero el no imaginaba que el obstáculo iban a ser sus propios hijos **_

_**Akito: (en vos baja) no puede ser **_

_**Yuki logra escuchar y habré su ventana para ver que pasa, sus dos hermanos estaban en cada esquina de las rejas con los brazos abiertos, pero depuse apareció una persona un joven de cabellos rosados que se coloca en el medio extiende los brazos y subiendo su cabeza**_

_**Yuki no lo podía creer **_

_**Akito: por favor quítense del camino**_

_**Mika: NO…..no permitiremos que te lleves a nuestro hermano**_

_**Tasuma: no te dejaremos pasar **_

_**Yuki habré su ventana mas **_

_**Yuki: por favor Shuishi quítate del camino no sabes lo que ases**_

_**Shuishi: el que no sabe lo que ase eres TU……..**_

_**Yuki se queda sorprendido por esa respuesta a igual que Akito**_

_**Shuishi: planeabas irte sin avisarme, y sin decirme cuando volverás **_

_**Yuki: no hagas las cosas más difíciles por favor no…. No quiero que te lastimen **_

_**Shuishi: lastimarme, LASTIMARME…… como puedes decir eso, tu… tu no comprendes que mi mayor dolor es que tu te vallas es como si me dieran una y otra vez por el pecho con un cuchillo sin parar, como puedes decir eso, es que aun no lo as comprendido **_

_**Yuki: comprendido que ¿?**_

_**Shuishi: no as comprendido lo mucho que te amo o es que crees que lo mió no es mas que pasajero no, no lo es, yo te amo con todo mi ser y estoy dispuesto a demostrártelo como sea, de eso no se trata el amor, por que el amor es de dos no importa el sexo o la edad, lo que importa es que se amen mutuamente y yo…. Yo te amo **_

_**Yuki: Shuishi…………….**_

_**En eso Yuki se baja del carro Akito lo intenta detener pero es inútil **_

_**Cuando están frente a frente **_

_**Shuishi: pero la pregunta es tu me amas ¿?**_

_**Lo abrasa**_

_**Yuki: si te amo, te amo con toda mi alma y seria capas de dar la vida por ti. Pero……….**_

_**Antes de terminar solo se escucharon unos atormentantes grito**_

_**Akito: no, NO LO PERMITIRE…… no permitiré este amor es…… ES PROHIBIDOOOOOOOO **_

_**Y saca un arma**_

_**Un disparo…………..**_

_**Alguien cae…………**_

_**Sangre corre entre la lluvia……………**_

_**Continuara……………………… **_

Hola lo, lo siento por meterme así como así en el medio de la historia pero fue verdad de esa manera se entero mi padre y de esa manera se me destruyo la vida, mis sueños, y lo mas importante mi corazón, tanto esconder el secreto para que se entere de esta manera tan es tupida pero es cierto, de las cosas mas es tupidas los padres se enteran de cosas que sus hijos tratan de guardar con tanto ardor

Toda mi vida se me fue a bajo pero una pregunta me seguía surgiendo, amar es un pecado no se si para ustedes no lo es pero para mi lo fue, fue el mayor pecado que aya podido cometer, si solo no lo hubiese conocido todo estaría normal, pero creo que ese era mi destino y el de conocernos y amarnos pero saben que no me arrepiento de haberlo conocido por que sentí algo que nadie me podría dar, sentí el verdadero amor aunque fue corto el tiempo pero era feliz, lo que me lamento es no haberlo protegido

Si nosotros pudiéramos elegir nuestro destino la vida no tenería sentido pero me destino fue cruel con migo y me destruyo quitándome lo que mas quería

Ese día de lluvia y oscuridad el se me fue de mis manos……………..


	7. la muerte de mi amado

**La muerte de mi amado**

**Capitulo: 7**

**(I con el mi corazón)**

**Un disparo………**

**Alguien cae……**

**Sangre corre entre la lluvia……..**

_**Yuki: Shuishi……..SHUISHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII……………..**_

_**Mika: Shuishi………**_

_**La bala le había impactado en el pecho a Shuishi cuando trato de salvar a Yuki**_

_**Yuki se agacha y toma el cuerpo todo ensangrentado de Shuishi **_

_**Yuki: (llorando) tonto por que me salvantes……. Por que…….. Shuishi…… háblame por favor no me dejes tu mismo lo dijiste el amor es de dos no importa nada, por fa no te vallas aguanta. Mika llama a una ambulancia apúrate**_

_**Mika: (llorando) si hermano Shuishi aguanta **_

_**Akito: que… que e echo de verdad lo mate (cae arrodillado en el piso) **_

_**Tasuma: por que…. Llegue a pensar que no lo harías pero, pero ves lo que as hecho por tu maldita avaricia, y lo mas triste es que pudiste a presentir el amor que se tenían pero a un así no te importo, de verdad me pregunto quien eres ¿? **_

_**Yuki: Shuishi aguanta ya, ya viene la ambulancia**_

_**Shuishi logra abrir los ojos y susurrar algunas palabras **_

_**Shuishi: Yuki no, no te preocupes **_

_**Yuki: Shuishi estas vivo sabia que no me dejaría**_

_**Shuishi: lo siento mucho pero te dejare **_

_**Yuki: no eso es mentira tú, tú no me dejaras nos iremos lejos cuando te recuperes y seremos felices, lo recuerdas ese es nuestro sueño**_

_**Shuishi: lo siento mucho pero eso no se va a poder cumplir (empieza a toser sangre) **_

_**Yuki: no yo te cuidare, pero no me dejes solo por favor no te vallas no quiero volver a estar solo nunca mas, quiero que estés a mi lado, quiero amarte para siempre, no me dejes, no lo hagas**_

_**Shuishi: tonto, tu nunca as estado solo y no lo estarás por que aunque yo me vaya siempre estaré a tu lado cuidándote no me podrás ver ni tampoco escuchar pero sabrás que estoy hay **_

_**Yuki: yo no quiero eso yo te quiero te… quiero con migo a mi lado, poder tocarte poder besarte…… no te me vallas**_

_**Shuishi: (llorando) lo lamento pero ese será un sueño sin cumplir, fue poco el tiempo que estuve con tigo pero en esos dios yo encontré lo que tanto buscaba el verdadero amor y tú me lo distes de muchas maneras y por eso estaré agradecido por siempre gra….ci…..as……. **_

_**Yuki: Shuishi……Shuishi……Shuishiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…….NOOOOOOOOO**_

_**En eso yaga el amigo de Shuishi (Hiro) y ve el cuerpo de su mejor amigo en el suelo todo ensangrentado **_

_**Las lágrimas empezaron a caer **_

_**Hiro: SHUISHIIIIII………….**_

_**Mika se recuesta en el pecho de Tasuma y comienza a llorar desesperadamente **_

_**Tasuma tan bien lloraba…………… **_

Eso fue lo que paso eso fue lo que me destruyo desde entonces soy como un cuerpo sin alma y ya no lo puedo soportar mas

_**Una semana después **_

_**Yuki se encuentra en el parque aun abatido por el suceso, su padre esta en la cárcel y toda la herencia le a quedado a Yuki pero el no es feliz por que aun con todo el dinero del mundo no traerá de la muerte a su amado **_

_**Se escucha unos pasos que se dirigen así el, era la hermana de Shuishi (que se llama Kotori)**_

_**Kotori: haaaa…. Disculpe usted debe de ser Yuki si no me equivoco**_

_**Yuki levanta la cabeza levemente y la mira y nota que la muchacha esta llorando **_

_**Yuki: si que querias ¿?**_

_**Kotori: soy la hemana de Shuishi **_

_**Yuki se sorprende de esas palabras y le logra decir:**_

_**Yuki: lo siento mucho**_

_**Kotori: tu eres el muchacho de que mi hermano me hablaba tanto Yuki **_

_**Yuki: lo siento de verdad lo ocurrido es que…**_

_**Pero fue interrumpido por la muchacha **_

_**Kotori: ya, ya no quiero saber nada se lo que paso, se que mi hermano fue asesinado por protegerte, perdóname pero creo que con estas palabras te are sentir mas culpable**_

_**Yuki la mira fijamente **_

_**Kotori: (sonriendo y llorando) pero no tienes de que culparte por que ese era su deseo y sabes lo que me ase sonreír entre todo este dolor que siento, que el murió feliz, murió amando a alguien y lo protejio a costa de su vida, el te amaba de verdad y se que a el no le gustaría verte así de esa manera**_

_**Yuki: pero es que tu no lo entiendes yo de verdad lo quería y sin el no soy nadie**_

_**Kotori: recuerda esto el mundo siguiera girando pase lo que pase y el tiempo seguirá corriendo, tu eras alguien antes de conocerlo y aun sigues siendo alguien pase lo que pase Shuishi siempre estará a tu lado **_

_**Yuki no puede evitar pensar en aquellas palabras y mira al cielo y sonríe **_

_**Yuki: Kotori. Muchas gracias **_

_**Kotori le sonríe y se sienta a su lado **_

Bueno esta fue mi historia no se como se están sintiendo horita después de esto pero me imagino que ustedes dirán (por que te vas a suicidar si todo termino bien o acaso me perdí de algo), la respuesta es fácil

Todo lo del final paso, las palabras de Kotori me siguen rondando por la cabeza pero eso no fue suficiente, yo no quiero afrontar la realidad, la realidad que estoy viviendo no, no lo quiero

Cuando el se fue, cuando lo vi morir en mis brazos ustedes creen que eso es fácil que con simples palabras borrare las imágenes de mi cabeza que una y otra ves se repiten las imágenes de ver morir al ser que as amado tanto, eso es fácil no, no lo es y no lo e podido superar

Soy patético verdad, soy un pobre hombre que busca el escape más fácil a sus problemas la muerte

Pero que mas me quedad, cuando estaba escribiendo el libro solo me lastimaba mas y mas cada ves que recordaba eso y llore mucho mis ojos ya no pueden mas

Dios por que, por que aun me sigo lamentando, por que aun me sigo culpando de esto, por que no lo protegí, por que…………

Pero ya lo decidí

Yuki agarra un banquito un se sube en el ya tenia la cuerda preparada

Y con esto me despido…………..

Pero de repente alguien entran en su habitación era Tasuma

Tasuma: al lo siento es que estaba preocupado quieres……………

Pero ve a su hermano apunto de lanzarse y ahorcarse

Tasuma corre rápidamente hacia el y lo agarra antes de que es pueda lanzar le quita la soja del cuello, lo lanza al piso y comienza a golpearlo

Tasuma: (llorando) que te paso esta loco por que, por que lo ibas a hacer que te pasa, tú, tú no eres el Yuki que yo conozco

Yuki: ya yo no soy nadien, quiero ir a donde esta el lo quiero verlo quiero abrasarlo y lo quiero besar

Tasuma: pero que diría el al verte allá, como crees que estaría feliz? Feliz por que te suicidaste por el, por que lo quieras ver no crees que se sentirá culpable, eso no aria feliz a nadien

Yuki: (llorando) pero que puedo hacer, me siento solo

Tasuma: que puedes hacer, pues seguir viviendo, viviendo por los dos por ti y por Suishi eso es lo que puedes hacer, envés de estarte lamentado toda la vida, mírate te ves patético ya supéralo la vida sigue o es que no te as dado cuenta, me da lastima verte así por fa ya, para de sufrir

Yuki: (llorando) Tasuma………

Y lo abraza y comienza a llorar más fuerte

Tasuma: desahógate para eso estoy contigo

Yuki: POR QUE………

Tasuma: por que eso era lo que tenía que pasar por que ese era su destino pero sabes que primera ves que veo a alguien que muere tan feliz, y sabes por que, por que el estaba feliz de haberte conocido y no se arrepentía de lo que había echo por que el te amaba y tu tan bien a el, por eso tienes que vivir, o es que el dio su vida por ti en vano

Yuki se separa de Tasuma y lo mira con lo ojos llenos de lagrimas

Yuki: perdóname y tú tan bien Shuishi por poco cometo un error

Tasuma: no te preocupes todos cometemos errores pero va de nuestra cuenta que los superemos ya vamos vine a buscarte por que quería almorzar con tigo Mika debe de estar furiosa por que nos tardaos mucho jajajaja así que vamos

Tasuma se levanta y le extiende la mano a Yuki para que se levante

Cuando están apunto de salir de la habitación Yuki se queda mirando el libro y sonríe, pero cuando esta apunto de serrar la puerta el espíritu de Shuishi ya yacía al lado del libro y le coloca la mano y sonríe con su sonrisa pura y amable de siempre

Yuki siente algo extraño y vuelve a abrir la puerta rápidamente, pero no ve nada aunque lo que sintió séle hacia muy familiar

Tasuma: HEYYY…… apúrate

Yuki: ha…. si ya voy

Cuando salen de la casa Mika les reclama

Mika: que paso por que se tardaron tanto

Tasuma: hay ya no importa ya estamos aquí

Yuki mira el cielo azul que no veía desde ase tiempo y un pensamiento paso por su mente

Yuki:(en su mente) viviré por ti y por mi te amare por siempre

Y una suave brisa acaricia su rostro de manera delicada

Tasuma: apúrate………..

Yuki: ha…. Si jajaja

Cuando todos están en el carro

Mika: Tasuma por que tienes la camisa mojada ¿?

Tasuma y Yuki se miran y se ríen

**Bueno es te fue el final de mi historia espero que les allá gustado espero sus ****reviews buenos malos igual lo valorare **

**Posdata: si alguien de que lea esta fic es fanática del YAOI este el mi msn: puedo pasar mangas YAOI en español bueno asta otro fic chau **


End file.
